The Other MacGyver
by athousandstones
Summary: Jack places his hand on the blonde's knee, his hand instantly coming in contact with the cool skin. He rubs his hand across the knee before giving it a light squeeze. He's supposed to be selling it.


**AN: Hey, guys! So here's a new story. This is my second MacGyver story, my first being a one-shot. I have been playing with this idea for a while now and I've finally decided to write it and get it up. I'm not sure if I am going to keep this as a one-shot or if I am going to have multiple chapters. I'm leaning more towards keeping it as a one-shot, but then again that might change. Let me know what you guys think if you guys think I should leave it as a one-shot or should I add more chapter. I hope you guys like this story, thanks for reading. Don't forget to follow, favorite, and review, JuJuB7.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything, only the plot.**

* * *

Jack places his hand on the blonde's knee, his hand instantly coming in contact with the cool skin. He rubs his hand across the knee before giving it a light squeeze. He's supposed to be selling it. Yeah, okay, so they talked about the plan before hand, but this was never part of the plan. He couldn't but let his hand linger on the blonde's knee, he doesn't like the Russian man is looking at the blonde. He can sit in his eyes, that look of lust in his eyes. He hates that look especially when he's looking at the blonde like that. He wants to punch the Russian in the face, he wants to wipe that look right off of him, but he can't do that. This Russian is a target, they need to get the information he has. Jack can only hope that the Russian tells them soon, but until then, he is going to keep his hand on the blonde's knee, making sure that this Russian doesn't try any funny business.

He can feel the blonde tense up beside causing him to start gently rubbing his thumb across a small part of the blonde's knee. He can feel the blonde slowly relax. Jack can feel the blonde's hand snake up his thigh, giving it a light squeeze before returning back to its previous spot. He knows that the cameras in the club are watching them, he knows that Riley and Matty can see them right now. God, he can only hope that the cameras suck in here. He really doesn't want them to see what he is doing especially with the blonde. He never thought he would be this way with a MacGyver, being all protective… Okay, so he's basically protective of all of them all the time, but this is different. Oh, this is so different. His hand on the blonde's knee, feeling the cool skin.

"Why would you two want the name of jeweler?" The Russian questions, bring Jack out of his thoughts. "If you don't mind me saying, he's a criminal. Why would you want the name of a criminal? What are you two interested in with him?"

"We heard he's the best of the best," Jack says without hesitation, removing his hand from the blonde's knee and moving it to wrap around the blonde's shoulders, giving the shoulder a gentle squeeze. "I want my baby to have the best ring so I, we need him, the best of the best."

"Well, this is going to be expensive," The Russian says.

"Money's no object," Jack replies. "Like I said, I want nothing but the best for my baby. This guy is the best, isn't he? Listen, if this is a waste of time then I'm sure I can just find somebody else to give my millions to for the perfect ring."

"Millions?" The Russian questions. "No, no, no, that won't be a problem. I just need a little insurance that this is real and that neither I nor my jeweler friend isn't getting played."

"Like I said, money's no object," Jack calmly states.

"That's not what I had in mind," The Russian cooly says.

"And what is it you had in mind?" The blonde next to him questions, speaking for the first time.

"Well," The Russian pauses, eyeing before of them carefully before speaking again. "A sexy kiss."

No words are exchanged. No words need to be exchanged. Jack pulls the blonde into a sexy kiss… A sexy, open mouth kiss. Their tongues instantly connecting, each trying to dominate the other. His hand rests on the blonde's cheek, he can feel the blonde's hand wrapped around his wrist. Nope, this was not part of the plan at all, but Jack can't deny that it feels good, really good. He has experienced a lot of kisses in his day and none of them have felt like this. The problem is, this shouldn't feel this good. This shouldn't feel like anything at all, but it does. Jack can tell that the blonde feels the same way, he can feel it as he deepens the kiss. Jack doesn't want to pull away, but he knows that they have proven themselves. He pulls away, facing the Russian.

"Have we proven ourselves?" Jack questions.

"Yes," The Russian smiles. "Tomorrow, we will meet and I will give the name until then have a good night."

The pair doesn't say anything as The Russian gets up and leaves. Jack can't help, but let out a few chuckles before taking a chug of his drink.

"Jack," Mac hisses in his ear. "If you ever, _ever_ do that again, I will personally kill you."

"Hey, we got the job done, didn't we? The Russian is gonna give us the name tomorrow and then we will be able to get this guy," Jack says. "Besides I didn't mind that kiss and neither did…"

"Jack," Mac hisses.

"Oh, little brother, relax," The blonde woman beside him says. "It's all part of the job."

Yeah, Jack just kissed a Macgyver. And yeah, Jack just kissed Mac's sister.


End file.
